Auto Solar Moonlight Cyber Aeon Crystal Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DxD Millennium Prime-- The Divine Cybertron Cosmic Crystal Era, The Legend of The Strongest
Auto Solar Moonlight Cyber Aeon Crystal Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DxD Millennium Prime-- The Divine Cybertron Cosmic Crystal Era, The Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in The Supernatural Realms & Vast Extraterrestrial Galaxies is a fan fictional massive semi-crossover story & series. . Here is the list of The Main crossovers: *''Sailor Moon '' **'' Sailor Moon Crystal '' **''Neo Sailor Moon Solar'' *''Transformers'' **''Tranfsormers: Prime'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''To Love-Ru!'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''InuYasha'' *''Looney Tunes Zero'' *''High School DxD'' *''Evangelion'' *''Medaka Box'' *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Final Fantasy'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Winx Club'' *''Princess Resueerction'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Ghost in The Shell'' This is a massive crossover story with other anime & cartoon shows, movies, video games. The Sailor's parents from The Silver Millenium are alive in this story. This as a reconstruction of The Sailor Moon Series with upgrades to the Sailor Soldier Uniform, inluding excessive violence and more humor. Plot Sailor Soldier Universe / Sailor Senshi Civilization Divine 3 / Universal Sailor Entities Sailor Primes / High Generals / Supreme Commanders Neo Soldiers / Sailor Team Sun Soldiers *''Neo Solar Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Solar'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Sol'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Solaris'' Neo Soldiers *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' Zodiac Sailors Infinity Sailors / Sailor Soldier High Council Sailor Animates Sailor Constellations Celestial Sailors Deity Sailors / Elite Guard Divinity Sailors Bestial Sailors / Royal Guards Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots The 9 Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Human Allies The Archangel The Minerva The Eternal Avengers *''Iron Man'' *''Captain America'' *''Thor'' *''Hulk'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Black Widow'' *''Falcon'' *''Ant Man'' Freedom Fighters Members *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowler *Knuckles The Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream The Rabbit **Cheese The Chao *Big The Cat *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge The Bat *E123- Omega *Jet The Hawk *Wave The Swallow *Storm The Albatross *Marine The Raccoon *Silver The Hedghog *Blaze The Cat *Shahra The Ring Genie *Merlina The Sorceress *Brandon The Wolf *Mirage The Hedgehog *Barrage The Shark *Onyx The Rhino *Delta The Koala *Trench The Koi *Fiona The Monkey *Rosalyn The Panda *Gyro The Dynamite Winx Club The Winx *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Techna *Musa *Aisha *Roxy *Daphne Time-Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Holy Knights / Guardians of Looney Tune Kingdom King & Queen Of All Looney Tunes *King Star Raid Sphinx ( Supreme Commander ) *Queen Star Storm Sphinx ( Second in Command ) Mystical Guardians / Protectors of the Magical Realm *King Fire Raid Dragon ( Mystic Commander ) *Queen Aqua Storm Mermaid *King Tornado Raid Hydra *Queen Tsunami Storm Siren *King Dark Raid Chimera *Queen Blaze Storm Phoenix *King Spark Storm Thunder Bird *Queen Hydro Storm Kraken *King Terra Riad Manticore *Queen Leaf Blade Dryad *King Axe Blade Minotaur *Queen Air Raid Griffin *King Sky Blaze Garuda *Queen Mystic Raid Jinn *King Rapid Blast Fu Dog *Queen Galaxy Blast Pegasus *King Blade Burst Centaur *Queen Light Blast Fairy *King Trail Blazer Elf *Queen Quick Speed Reindeer *King Mega Impact Golem *Queen Galaxy Burst Unicorn Raid Cats *King Spark Blast Lion *Queen Quick Fist Cheetah *King Holy Rage Tiger *Queen Luna Blitz Panther *King Double Edge Wildcat *Queen Heavy Claw Puma *King Strike Raid Jaguar *Queen Quake Storm Leopard *King Mirage Blade Bengal *Queen Deep Freeze Snow Leopard *King Zero Blast Lynx Wreckin Dogs *King Lead Foot Bulldog *Queen Road Buster Poodle *King Top Spin Beagle *Queen Road Rage Pitbull *King Impactor Siberian Husky *Queen Twin Twist Great Dane *King War Path Blood Hound *Queen Fire Light Coyote *King Big Bang Wolf *Queen Iron Fist Fox *King Wheel Jack Dalmatian *Queen Springer Jackal *King Rack ' N Ruin White Terrier *Queen Shadow Box Serbian Hound Aerial Wizards *Queen Air Blade Falcon *King Sky Burst Eagle *Queen Serial Storm Vulture *King Big Air hawk *Queen Sky Blast Swallow *King Jet Storm Albatross *King Air Raid Pelacon *Queen Swift Slash Bat Aerial Storm *King Shadow Raid Owl *Queen Sky Raid Dove *King Dark Raid Raven *Queen Qiuck Draw Crane *King Air Zero Hummingbird Beast Warlords *King Heavy Fist Gorilla ( Beast Commander ) *Queen Blizzard Bast Penguin *King Swift Kick Antelope *Queen Mega Hammer Ape *King Magma Master Bull *Queen Aqua Tornado Camel *King Hammer Blade Buffalo *Queen Armor Hide Armadillo *King Land Raid Kangaroo *Queen Tree Blade Koala *King War Machine Zebra *Queen Accelerator Storm Quail *King Quake Hammer Elephant *Queen Swift Star Mink *King Death Blade Giraffe *Queen Spike Hammer Porcuqpine *King Spectral Speed Hedgehog Reptillian Royal Guard *King Grim Lock Tyranosaurus *Queen Sonic Scream Pteranodon *King Mega Fist Triceratops *Queen Energy Blade Braciosaurus *King Sound Blade Tupuxara *Queen Power Punch Pachycelphasaurus *King Swift Slash Dimertrodon *Queen Scissor Snip Parasurolophus *King Sludge Master Ankylosaurus *Queen Wreck Jaw Carnotaurus *King Chill Breaker Chasmosaurus *Queen Maximum Storm Styracosaurus Liazrd Blitz *Queen Posin Strike Snake *King Blade Edge Basilisk *Queen Color Shift Chameleon *King Neo Shine Iguana *Queen Giga Bomb Xenomorph Demonic Guardians *Queen Blood Storm Devil ( Hell Commander ) *King Dark Blade Vampire *Queen Dark Blast Witch *King Bone Crusher Skeleton *Queen Hell Fire Cerberus *King Blood Oath Ogre Hell Rider *Queen Lust Succubus *King Gluttony Werewolf *Queen Sloth Phantom *King Pride Wraith *Queen Envy Arachnid *King Greed Echidna *Queen Wrath Cerberus Angelic Guardians *Queen Holy Blade Angel ( Holy Commander ) *King Halo Storm Cherubium *Queen Holy Impact Ophanium *King Halo Raid Seraphim *Queen Holy Rain Quetzalcoatl *King Divine Halo Archangel Holy Raid *Queen Chasity Scorpion *King Temporance Toad *Queen Dillengence Monkey *King Charity Ferret *Queen Patience Alligator *King Humility Rhino *Queen Kindness Parrot Aquatic Storm Masters *Queen Ink Blast Octopus ( Aquatic Commander ) *King Quick Blade Sword Fish *Queen Ice Blast Dolphin *King Aqua Raid Shark *Queen Multicolor Rainbow Fish *King Hydro Blade Hippocampus *Queen Purity Blast Xana *King Aquarius Storm Kelpie *Queen Wiskers Cat Fish *King Will o' Wish Jellyfish *Queen Aqua Jet Nyx *King Hydro Cannon Duck *Queen Aqua Marine Weasel *King Buck Shot Platypus Ancient Guardians Of The Imperial Gates *Lord Azure Blast Dragon ( Ancient Guardian Commander ) *Lady Scaret Blaze Sparrow *Lord Snow Fang Tiger *Lady Black Hammer Tortoise Bakugan Kings / Ancient Bakugan Guardians Of The Holy Grail *King Cross Blaze Dragonoid ( Leader ) *Queen Holy Shine Tigrerra *King Tidal Wave Preyas *Queen Land Cross Gorem *King Cosmic Storm Skyress *Queen Death Ball Hydranoid Tailed Sages / Masters of The Ninja Arts *Moon Blade Jubi ( Leader of Tailed Sages ) *Wind Razor Shukaku *Hell Fire Nibi *Hydro Blade Sanbi *Ground Hammer Yonbi *Rapid Charge Gobi *Slime Blast Rokubi *Lucky Breeze Nanabi *Thunder Bolt Hachibi *Blazing Air Kyubi Insect Masters of the Coast *Queen Honey Blade Honey Bee ( Insect Commander ) *King Scavanger Ant *Queen Over Load Grasshopper *King Blaster Mostiquto *Queen Tip Scale Dragon Fly *King Quick Shot Fly *Queen Mini Blast Butterfly *King Air Light Firefly *Queen Station Zero Flea *King Scissor Blade Mantis *Queen Sound Wave Cricket *King Mix Master Moth *Queen Long Haul Weevil *King Alchemist Prime Beetle Mechatar Guardians *Chain Hammer Aqaudon ( Metal Commander ) *Steel Blade Barigator *Mega Charge Elephantius *Volcano Raid Garius *Final Gear Blade Liger *Sun Strike Ultrasaurus *Mega Bomb Geo Breaker *Road Buster Liger Zero Phoenix *Lead Foot Laser Saix Blastix Storm Maximus *Quick Mixer Killer Spiner *Top Spinner Heavy Gale *Tail Gate Bio Megaraptor *Quick Force Diablotiger *Lock Down EnergyLiger Zoid Masters *Scatter Brain Death Stinger ( Zoid Commander ) *Wild Shot Flyscissors *Impactor Crimson Horn *Double Blade Hammer Head *Mirage Blade Iguan *Jet Strom Jet Falcon *Dragon Fire Kingbaron Gear Blade Maximus *Fire Storm Leo Gator *Rapid Shot Rapto Cesear *Grim Hammer Rayse Tiger *Sludge Blade Saberlion *Megalo Zero Whale King Hollow Generals / Espada Masters & Guardians Of The Holy Crystals *Victoria Llargo ( Leader Of The Arrancar Guardians ) *Andre Starrk / Mina Gingerbuck *Jade Harribel *Robert Gilga *Cathernine Jagerjaquez *Sabrina Tu Odelschwanck *Beck Aporro Granz *Katrina Louisenbaim *Marcus Arruruerie *Selena Alessandro Del Soccaio *Peter Sanerwicci Space-Time Guardians #King Speed Blast Reptillian ( Space-Time Commander ) #Queen Gold Blade Venusiaan #Kindg Spirit Blade Andromedans #Queen Sub Zero Yeti #King Zero Blade Zanizbar Leopard #Queen Final Raid Maltese Tiger #King Hot Shot Kappa #Queen Rapid Speed Jackalope #King Finale Blast Ahool #Queen Shine Blast Martian #King Vemon Strike Krylock #Queen Blitrz Ball Saiyan Ancient Deities / Immortal Masters of The Keyblade *Kiraga X-Blade ( Leader of Ancient Deities ) *Tier Z-Blade *Color Storm Wisp *Crystal Storm Emerald *Spectral Plane Dark *Astral Raid Light *Black Zero Dark *Holy Steam Divine Heaven *Grand Zero Heartless *Armored Plane Unversed *Xiarga Nobody *Double Edge Twilight Spiritual Captains / Grand Masters & Guardians Of The Spirit Lands *King Blaze Storm Yamamtoto ( Leader ) *Queen Aqua Blast Shihoin *King Forest Raid Senju *Queen Sky Wave Namikaze *King Lava Buster Terumi *Queen Gravity Storm Uzumaki *King Posion Drive Kato *Queen Cure Blade Unohana *King Judgement Raid Konamura *Queen Rose Blade Kuchki *King Holy Chain Kurosaki *Queen Dusk Raid Matsumoto Galactic Guardians / Grand Masters & Saviors Of The Universe *King Silver Blaze Lunarian ( Leader ) *Queen Blizzard Raid Mercurian *King Blaze Master Martian *Queen Spark Blaster Jupitarian *King Blastix Raid Venusian *Queen Sky Slash Uranian *King Tidal Storm Neptunian *Queen Time Rage Plutoian *King Spirit Breaker Saturnian *Queen Leaf Hammer Terrian *King Solar Storm Solarian Colosuss Guardians / Defenders Of Looney Tune Kingdom *Bladix Zero *Infinitron Maximus *Lockdown *Big Zero *Omega Maximus *Balance Storm *King Blade Section 13 & J-Team Zodiac Masters Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Raynare / Ophaniel'' *''Kalawarner / Ambriel'' *''Medaka Kurkami / Kizariel'' Devils Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Lillianne von Diablous'' Dragons Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Supernatural Beings Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Shinto Gods Vampires Aztec Youkai Magicians Series * Auto Solar Moonlight Cyber Aeon Crystal Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DxD Millennium Prime-- The Divine Cybertron Cosmic Crystal Era, The Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in The Supernatural Realms & Vast Extraterrestrial Galaxies * Auto Solar Moonlight Cyber Aeon Crystal Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DxD Millennium Prime-- The Divine Cybertron Cosmic Crystal Era, The Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in The Supernatural Realms & Vast Extraterrestrial Galaxies: Destiny Sentinels * Auto Solar Moonlight Cyber Aeon Crystal Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DxD Millennium Prime-- The Divine Cybertron Cosmic Crystal Era, The Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in The Supernatural Realms & Vast Extraterrestrial Galaxies: Chaos Hunters Trivia / Extra Infinormation *Shinji Ikari is s second generation Satan because he is direct descendant of The Original Satan. He is also a Super Devil.Shinji's title: DxD stand for Devil of Devils. *Shinji's wife and queen is Grayfia Lucifuge. *Lillianne created The Diablous clan because she was born with power rivaling The ''Shadow Queen ''and The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld: Catherine Rose Hinsoma. Lillianne was the one who killed Catherine in The Satan Civil War. *The Silver Moon Kingdom is close allies with The Devilukean Empire before, during and after The ''Galaxy Civil Wars ''against The Dark Kingdom. *Lala Satalin Deviluke is the current Queen of planet Deviluke and Supreme Ruler of The Galaxy after her father, The late King of The Universe: Gid Lucione Deviluke was killed in the war. *Princess Serenity took over as The new Queen of The Silver Moon Kingdom after her and her sister's mother, Queen Selenity passed her crown on to her. Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Final Fantasy Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions